coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8424 (11th July 2014)
Plot Tracy rescues Rob by admitting she lied about the bracelet being bought. She tells the police about Eccles finding it in the ginnel. Marcus accuses Todd of packing him off to be with Johnny and making a fool of him. Todd calls him jealous and boring and breaks up with him. Marcus goes for him but Jason holds him back. The police call on Deirdre, who confirms Tracy's story. Marcus tells Maria he's got nothing left in Weatherfield. No.1 becomes a crime scene as the police search the house, back yard and ginnel. The residents have to find other accommodation for the night. Carla agrees to put Tracy and Rob up. Eileen tells Todd she's ashamed of him and doesn't accept past hurts as an excuse for how he's treated Marcus. Todd tries to claim that Marcus beat him but no one is convinced. Rob is furious when Tracy admits some of Tony's dodgy gear is in the shop. He hopes the police don't search it. Gary moves back into No.6. Carla feels the bracelet clears her of Tina's murder as she was arrested before she had the chance to drop it in the ginnel. Deirdre is less certain of Peter's innocence and asks him if he killed Tina. He proclaims his innocence to everyone in the pub. Todd tells Jason he's getting more bitter with each relationship failure. Tony offers him work in the office without consulting Jason. Gail meets Michael. He apologises for how he's behaved and understands that he'll have to earn her trust. She's livid when Eileen mocks her over her history with men and advises Michael to run for the hills. Steph is emotionally affected by the latest turn of events in Tina's murder investigation. Marcus tells Todd he's leaving. Michael doesn't mind Gail's track record as he too has a past. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis Guest cast *Johnny Cattermole - Sean Browne *DS Hawthorn - Emma Cunniffe *DC Vanner - Conor Ibrahiem Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rob feels the heat as he is quizzed by the police about Tina's bracelet; Marcus finally sees Todd for what he really is and confides in a sympathetic Maria that perhaps the time has come for him to leave Weatherfield; and Gail and Michael enjoy a drink. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,010,000 viewers (joint 14th place with Episode 8422 (10th July 2014)). Category:2014 episodes